


Just the two of us (and nothing else)

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jack Dies, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 13, Sacrifice, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Ultimate Sacrifice, What-If, my poor nougat son, present then past theeen again with the present, so I suppose it's okay, sorry people, the whole universe dies, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Supernatural 13x23, Lets the Good Times Roll - What!ifForget about midair fights and slow-motions zooms.This is the story of what actually happened between two powerful Archangels but, even more important, between two brothers who couldn't live without each other... at all costs."Dean lowers his eyes -his heart following the motion and falling until they’re surrounded by its scattering pieces and nothing else -there’s nothing left- and fakes a smile, shrugs like it’s nothing. Like the whole world wasn’t annihilated because of them, and he couldn’t still taste smoke in his mouth; smoke, blood and a lingering something, likeozoneandlightandpower."





	Just the two of us (and nothing else)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Spooky who is not on AO3 but, still helped me beta-ing this fic. <3
> 
> English is not my native language, so please let me know if you'd find any mistakes!

Sam’s eyes are huge and sorrowful in the dim light, but they aren’t telling _everything_ ; there are unspoken words there, the kind of words you just _can’t_ say aloud.

_I cannot forgive you. Not after what you did._

Dean lowers his eyes -his heart following the motion and falling until they’re surrounded by its scattering pieces and nothing else - _there’s nothing left_ \- and fakes a smile, shrugs like it’s nothing. Like the whole world wasn’t annihilated because of them, and he couldn’t still taste smoke in his mouth; smoke, blood and a lingering something, like _ozoneandlightandpower_.

“Sam, I-” he tries, aiming for casual and failing spectacularly. His voice doesn’t sound like it his own, even if it’s the first time he’s talking to his brother after… _that_ , as it should be. It should be strong and sure, hell, maybe obnoxious in his loudness; instead it’s thin to the point of being pathetic.

Dean isn’t the best at asking for forgiveness, at saying _I’m sorry, it’s my fault_ , but that’s not why he isn’t saying it -it’s because there aren’t word for this. Nothing he can say will change it. His whole being is silently screaming nonetheless - _sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry_ \- but it’s useless, so he says nothing.

*****

_“We’ll fix it. Like we always do.” He sounded sure enough back then. He_ had _been sure this was just another Apocalypse they could stop in a heartbeat, without as much as a few bruises or, in the worst scenario, another_ almost-death _experience -_ easy peasy _. “Last time Sam fought Lucifer and he won -we’ll win this time, too!”_

_Except they didn’t, not before Lucifer was done destroying his Father’s creation like his brother had wanted to do. Humanity, demons, angels… all gone, one by one. Jack was gone, too -his grace stolen by Lucifer himself, his body vanishing in a snap of fingers just after that. The kid’s goodness had earned him nothing but a quick death. Dean couldn’t stop thinking at the look of utter betrayal on his face, washing away the hope that was there._

_Sam only request had been for Dean and Jack to be safe: Lucifer didn’t keep his word._

_Funnily enough, having to choose the lesser of two evil they had thought Lucifer -the weakest of the Archangels, just a pitiful shadow of himself - could have been the card up their sleeve in the fight against the monster who wanted to use their universe as his personal new canvas after his first failed experiment… instead, he revealed himself as true danger._

_So Dean had to step up and fight the Devil, who was once again wearing his little brother… with the help of the least wanted ally, but the only one he could have._

_Michael won and so did he, but it was too late._

*****

The World dies slowly. It takes a few days. When the sun goes down for the last time ever, Dean searches his brother’s eyes and says it: “I did it for you.” And just like this, Sam smiles the tiniest smile and finally, _finally_ looks at him. The _puppy eyes_ are still there, but behind the sadness there’s fondness and they are so warm it doesn’t matter the sun is gone. “I know. Thank you, Dean.” And then, softer, _“Thank you.”_

Dean exhales slowly and thinks _yeah, this is why I did it._ His brother stands up, stretching his long limbs -it’s becoming difficult to distinguish his features in the growing darkess. It’s another last time -the last time he’s seeing Sam as he knows him. Will he stay like this, after...? He doesn’t really have the time to ask, ‘cause the next moment they are surrounded by darkness. It’s overbearing, but he ain’t scared. Feelings like fear and sadness don’t belong to him anymore.

*****

_Dean had always found funny that the Almighty had chosen such a nerdy_ boy next door _as his vessel;_ funny _as in_ ridiculous _. It spoke volumes about his creations and why it was so messed up; it shouldn’t have been a surprise after all. Still, God was God, so Dean was relieved when he finally showed up… before it occurred to him that_ no _, he wasn’t there to take care of what was, after all, kinda his fault. Not in the way they’d have liked him to, anyway._

_Maybe the Eternal Father had lived too many years as a prophet and his family vacation didn’t remind him of his responsabilities -or maybe he was still the same coward who had(n’t) faced his son at the Bunker._

_The fight had been vicious and had seemed to last forever. Unable to move or talk, the Winchesters could simple watch the two Archangels try to tear each other apart. And then, they had somewhat consumed their energy to the point they had just… stopped to exist. Dissolved. Dean didn’t know what_ exactly _had happened, but suddenly they found themselves free in the middle of the battlefield, acres of woods set on fire around them and a pale sun above their heads._

_Free, but badly wounded -Sam didn’t have much left, from the look of it._

_God had found them like this, in the eye of the storm, Dean lulling his little brother and muttering comforting nonsense. He had to choose, but it wasn’t really a choice -even_ Chuck _knew that, but still he asked. Dean guessed that, as the creator of everything, it was his duty. Not that he was good at doing the right thing, but neither was Dean. Selfish, they were:_ in his own image and blablabla. __

__

_“I could save him... or I could use my energy to recreate everything, but then, Sam will die. And this time, he will not come back: Lucifer ruined his soul so much that if you want him to live... you simply cannot have both.”_

____

_He knew what would have been the right answer, but_ it was Sam _. In the end, it was always Sam. “I cant’, Chuck…_ God, I can’t! _” he sobbed, begging or swearing he didn’t know anymore. He just... couldn’t let him go. God was quiet for a while, his eyes fixed on them, pondering who knew what. Then he nodded minutely, his expression unreadable. “This world is going to die -and I’ll die, too. There’s nothing I can do about that, but there is something_ you _can do.”_

__

____

*****

____

_  
___  


There in the darkness, they are startled by a tiny, pulsating light. Dean, already become a _wave of celestial intent_ and all that, purses part of his core in the astral equivalent of a smile.

__It’s time to create their own Universe.__

__*****_ _

_“You’ll become Gods.”_

 _His first reaction was to laugh, even if the whole situation was hardly fun; but when he looked at God, his expression was the most serious he had seen on him since their first encounter. There was a glow from under his skin that hadn’t been there before. It looked like the vessel was running out of time._

_Dean cleared his throat. “Let’s say we’ll do it… We could recreate everything?” Maybe that was the_ fix-it _, maybe they could still- God interrupted him before he could even start to wonder, crushing his dreams with a simple_ no _. “No, Dean, there’s no way back this time. That was my creation, and it’s gone now. But I’m sure you’ll do your best… you always did. ” He smiled a little and then he wasn’t a man anymore, and Dean’s heart was full of light and love to the point of being almost too much._

_After that, all it took was a word. “Yes” said Dean, and all of a sudden God was gone. They were alone; the two of them, and nothing else._

**Author's Note:**

> There's a funny story about that fanfic... I wrote it before the two last episodes aired on TV and I was kind of mad while writing it 'cause Lucifer being the Big bad didn't work at all -but the fic wrote itself and I liked the idea, so I kept it.
> 
> Then I went on a vacation for two weeks and didn't have internet there... Imagine my surprise when I finally watched the episodes and found out he _was_ the Big bag! : D


End file.
